Ain't That a Picture
by snipershezz
Summary: Nothing was normal in this world, but then again normal is fucking boring anyway... Sequel to Turps and Ass :)


**Characters:** John Hancock, Female Sole Survivor, Male Sole Survivor, Sturges,

 **Relationships:** John Hancock/F!Sole/M!Sole

 **Tags:** Ghoul, Het, Slash, Threesome, Polyamory, Voice Kink, Fluff, Cunnilingus, Ghoul!Nate

 **Summary:** Nothing was normal in this world, but then again normal is fucking boring anyway.

 **A/N:** Smut warning! If you are uncomfortable with that please don't read.

 **Part Two of the** _ **Love's Bitch Series**_

* * *

It had been twelve months. Twelve months since she had found Nate and six months since the destruction of the Institute. Six months ago her 'son' - if she could even call him that anymore - had turned his back on his own father.

 _"You're not human. Not anymore. You are of no use to me."_

Those words determined this man who stood before her could never be her son. Her Shaun died the day he was taken from her in the vault. It had broken both their hearts but they couldn't just let him destroy what little life had tried so hard to survive. The Commonwealth wasn't perfect but it was home.

That wasn't her current dilemma though. She sighed heavily, taking a sip of her Nuka Cola. A settler came up onto the balcony above her house and saw her brooding expression and immediately turned around and went back the way they came. She snorted humorlessly, honestly she didn't blame them, she hadn't been very good company lately.

That's not to say life wasn't good. It was great. They were still helping settlements and tooling around the Commonwealth doing odd jobs for people. Her and Nate's relationship was stronger than ever, she loved him so completely it hurt.

So why then, was she finding herself falling for a set of expressive onyx eyes and a crooked grin? The guilt consumed her. Could she love two men equally? Her heart said yes, but the jury was still out on that one in her brain. She sighed again.

She was going to need something stronger than cola for this one.

* * *

Unknown to her, the man in question was having the same issue. Hancock sat on his bed, the room was in slow motion and as he took another hit of Jet it almost slowed to a complete stop. He had hoped the chem would slow down his stupid mind, but it seemed he was having no luck with that one.

It only took two weeks to fall madly in love with Nora. That, however, wasn't his issue. He knew she was unobtainable and he would never step on his best friend's toes by going after her. He was just happy with her and Nate's friendship.

Nate. Nate was his problem. Somewhere along the way in the last year, while watching his best friend shower his wife with affection, he'd developed something of a crush. On his best friend. And it was rapidly turning into something much more.

The fact that Nate was a bloke didn't faze him in the slightest. Ghoul, synth, human, male, female - didn't bother him. What you felt for a person was what mattered. Period. He knew he could love more thank one person at once, he'd seen that before too. But this was his _best friend_. One of two people in the world he trusted. What if he screwed up? He sighed heavily.

He was going to need something stronger than Jet for this one.

* * *

Nate, unsurprisingly, was the only one who wasn't oblivious. He saw the way his wife looked at his best friend. Nate knew Hancock had been in love with his wife from the moment he met her. It was strange on his part that he didn't feel jealous or insecure, but the reason for this was, he saw the way Hancock was sneaking looks at him.

Not friendly looks either, these looks were something decidedly taboo. And it excited him. He'd always found John attractive in both looks and personality, he'd never done anything about it because, well, he loved his wife. But, now, now all he had to do was to figure out a way to get everyone on the same page. He grinned as an idea formed in his head.

* * *

"You _what?!_ " Hancock looked at his best friend like he'd gone feral.

"It's really quite simple bro. Nora wants you. And so do I."

John put up his hands, "Wait, wait, wait. Wait a fuckin' minute here. What the _fuck_ man?"

Nate turned on the charm, sliding a hand gently up John's arm. "Come on John, I've seen the way you look at Nora and at me." He circled around his friend like a predator, "I've seen how you look at us when we're together." He leaned down and practically purred in his ear. "Don't you want in on that?"

Hancock made a keening sound low in his throat. "Jesus." His voice was suddenly a lot hoarser. "So you're telling me you -"

"Want you and Nora together."

"Yeah?"

Nate chuckled, the sound sending a shiver down Hancock's spine. "Oh yes. Very much." Nate stroked his arm gently.

"Fuck! Can you stop that? I can't think when you're doin' that shit."

Nate relented, seating himself in a chair a reasonable distance away. "So," he said, fingers steepled in front of him, "you want in?"

John rubbed a shaking hand over his face, then he grinned. "Fuck yeah I do."

Nate smiled wolfishly, "Good. Now here's the plan -"

* * *

Nate was unusually affectionate tonight. Nora smiled as her husband's rough fingers carded through her hair. He began to gently tug on the ends, she shivered. Closing her eyes she stifled a moan, he knew how much she liked her hair getting pulled. She opened her eyes about to tell Nate to get his fine ass in the bedroom when she remembered Hancock was with them. He was staring openly at them, black eyes filled with something she was trying so desperately not to see.

"Babe." Nate's gravelly voice purred in her ear. "I want you." His hand slid up her thigh, just enough pressure to leave her wanting more.

"We have company sweetheart." She whispered.

His answering grin was devilish, "So?"

Suddenly, Hancock was beside her on the couch, she didn't even register that he had moved, he was just - there. His hand ran up her other leg.

Her eyes narrowed at them both, "Ok, what's going on boys?"

Hancock's voice was in her ear, that tone so similar to her husband's but still so vastly different, made the hairs on her neck stand on end. "We thought we could have a little fun together, if you're willin'."

She quickly moved out from in between them before she lost all sense of reason. Settling herself on the chair in front of them, she eyed them both calculatingly. "What's gotten into you two?"

They shared a look, Nate smiled at his wife. "Honey, we - well - ummm -" He chuckled rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Nora raised an eyebrow, "You thought you could just spring some sort of threesome on me?"

Hancock looked at his friend, who shrugged. This was not the plan and they hadn't thought far enough ahead for a Plan B, so Hancock did what he did best, he winged it. "Listen doll, I love you and I love him. That's the simple truth of it. If I'm honest, the whole damn situation has been tearin' me apart for months. When Nate came to me with this, I thought why the hell not?"

Nora's eyes bored into his, he shifted uncomfortably. She swung her eyes to her husband. "This was your idea?"

Nate nodded, "Nora, I love you more than life itself, and John, he's - well he's my best friend, but he's not just that - he's - Jesus I don't even know how to explain it - John's so intricately entwined in my life - that, well - I love him too. Just as much as you."

Nora looked between the two men.

This was insane, before the bombs she never would've considered anything like this, not even for a second. But this world was different, there was no social bullshit to deal with, there was no 'neighbors' to think of, no 'what would people say'.

These two men _were_ her world, she loved them. She watched them looking at her expectantly, could she really have this? Could she really have both of them?

"And you two are serious about this? A relationship like this? Because I don't think I can do this as a one off."

"Yes," Nate smiled at his wife, "I've never been more sure of anything honey." The smiled that lit up Hancock's face was nothing short of beautiful. It was so openly honest and emotional that Nate just wanted to kiss him. So he did.

Hancock froze, like a solid piece of ice in the winter but when Nate's tongue snaked out to lick at his lower lip, he melted. Hancock's hands slithered up his arms to link around the back of his neck. When they broke apart, Nate leaned his forehead against John's. He smiled, as he stared into the onyx depths that were so damn expressive it hurt.

"Holy fuck that was hot."

Nate looked over to his wife, she was flushed, pupils dilated with desire.

"Bedroom boys. Now."

* * *

Nate and Hancock shared a chuckle as they followed Nora into the room.

"She really is somethin' Nate."

"I've been tellin' you that for years John."

"Yeah but this - this is somethin' else. What did I do to deserve you two?"

"You're you Hancock." Nora piped up from in front of them, "It's hard not to love you."

Nate sat on the bed as Nora stood in front of him, Hancock hovered awkwardly off to the side, "Nora honey, I don't know if words do it justice. Why don't you show him?"

Her eyes took on a mischievous glint. She stepped up to Hancock, she never had to crane her neck up like she did wit Nate, Hancock was short, like her.

"You sure about this dollface? I can't take it back."

She smiled softly and kissed him. It was thrilling and different and she immediately wrapped her arms around his thin frame. John didn't take long to get into it, fisting his fingers in her hair. She curled her tongue around his and he made a strangled sound, pushing her back into the wall.

She pulled back laughing quietly, the laugh turned into a shriek as he lifted her off the ground and placed her gently on the bed. Nate moved back to make room for them as Hancock slid in between her legs. They shared another kiss and Nate ran his hands over John's legs moving up to rid him of his jacket.

The shirt was next, Nate leaned in undoing the buttons methodically, Hancock made a lusty sound in the back of his throat as Nate's arousal brushed up against his hip. As soon as his shirt was gone, Nora explored his chest eagerly with her hands.

Hancock's skin was different from her husband's, it was smoother and there was more exposed muscle than she was used to. Her fingers wandered over his back as they kissed, she felt along his spine, some of the bone was exposed, leaving her curious. Her fingers strayed to these pieces of his anatomy more than others.

Nate, by this time, had wrestled Hancock's boots off and was working on his belt. Nora broke the kiss as John's hand reached for the zip on her suit. He silently searched her eyes for permission hand hovering over the little piece of metal.

She smiled at him raising an eyebrow, grabbing his hand she placed it on the zip. Hancock looked away almost shyly and chewed on his lip. Nora felt the 'aww' rise up in her throat and she caught it before it came out, but damn, if that wasn't the most adorable expression she'd ever seen grace his features.

Her thoughts were cut short as Nate reached between Hancock's legs to rub her core through the clothing, she moaned.

Nate's chuckle was right against John's neck causing him to shiver, "She's so wet John, you should get that suit off so we can have some real fun."

Nate's steady presence at his back disappeared as he got off the bed to rid himself of his clothes.

John focused on the woman before him, unzipping her vault suit slowly. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his throat as her creamy skin appeared before his eyes.

Nora shrugged out of the top half of the suit, reaching up to kiss Hancock as she shoved the garment off, panties and all.

He pulled back, staring openly at her, Nora's skin flushed under the scrutiny.

The rustle of clothing drew both their attention, two sets of lust filled eyes took in the mass of muscle that was Nate.

Nora leaned up wrapping her arms around John's neck, "Gorgeous isn't he?"

Hancock smirked, "Yeah, ain't that a picture."

Nate chuckled, "You should see the way you two look." He made an appreciative noise, "Damn."

Nora looked back into Hancock's eyes, "Now you've got me, what are you going to do?"

John looked back at Nate, who strode over to kneel beside them again. He leaned into Hancock, saying something Nora couldn't make out.

John leaned back raising a brow, "Really?" Nate nodded, smiling. "Alright."

Before Nora could blink Hancock was between her legs, rough tongue lapping at her core. The sound that tore from her throat was something akin to an animalistic whine, her fingernails scraped at his scalp and he made a humming sound of approval. He looked up at her and she could feel him smirking as he sucked on her clit.

Her eyes turned to her husband who was looking at them hungrily. His hand drifted down his chest, passed the scar tissue from a burn he'd gotten before the were reunited, down the v shaped muscles - she treasured this part now that it was virtually skinless and that much more prominent - and his fingers wrapped, almost lazily, around his cock.

He shifted, leaning down to kiss his wife. His tongue curling around hers in combination with Hancock's ministrations and she was lost, her body arched up into her husband, her fingers scrabbling at John's head between her legs.

Hancock lapped lovingly at her clit until her orgasm had passed, he came up for air, licking his lips, "God doll you taste incredible."

Nate smiled, "Doesn't she? Like candy."

Hancock grinned devilishly, "Want to taste?"

Nora was about to tell them she'd need a minute, when Nate leaned across and pulled John into a kiss. The sight sent an immediate bolt of arousal through her, she let out a little need sound, that would've mortified her had it been any other situation. They broke apart both turning their attention on her. She squirmed silently under the looks both men were giving her.

"You look like you need something sweetheart." Nate offered.

"Fuck me."

"Which one?"

She looked between the two men, "Someone. Please?"

Nate gave Hancock a gentle push. Her husband moved back over, leaning down. His lips traced the shell of her ear, "He's going to fuck you good sweetheart, he's going to slide that thick fucking cock in you and I'm going to watch."

She gasped, both at the words and the feel of Hancock's member prodding gently at her drenched folds. Nate knelt next to her, one hand on her breast, the other stroking his own erection languidly.

John leaned forwards sealing his mouth over hers, his tongue curled around hers, she chased the taste of herself in his mouth. Her breathing hitched slightly as he slid into her all the way to the hilt.

He broke the kiss leaning his forehead into Nora's neck, "Fuck! So tight."

Nate's hand moved from Nora's chest to run lightly along Hancock's spine, "It feels amazing doesn't it? Our Nora's a special girl. Always so tight, so ready."

Nora flushed, biting her lip.

John groaned, "You keep talkin' like that doll and I'm going to embarrass myself." To Nora, "He always this talkative?"

She huffed out a breathless laugh, "This is mild for him John."

"Geez Nate, I always knew you had a knack for words but this takes it to a whole other level."

Nate's throaty laugh filled the room, "I've always wanted to see if I could make someone come just with words. Think I might have found the perfect subject, eh Nora?"

Hancock screwed his eyes shut, " _Fuck_."

"Go easy on him honey, we don't want to break John on our first time."

Nate made a thoughtful noise, "Maybe next time then."

Hancock's hips snapped forwards at the possibilities that sentence entailed. Nora gripped his biceps, _hard_.

"Do that again." She gasped.

Hancock grinned knowingly, "Hold on toots, I'm gunna give you something to moan about." He began to move, mouthing at her neck.

Nora's eyes flitted to her husband, he was watching avidly where they were connected, thrusting into his hand, "Nate."

His icy eyes caught hers, "I'm going to come all over you Nora, you'll be covered in it. Inside and out."

John moaned into her neck, he didn't think he'd ever be able to listen to Nate talk in a normal conversation again without remembering this moment.

"Grab her hair John, she loves that, makes her moan like a wanton little minx."

Hancock searched her face for permission. Nora's heart melted a little bit more for this sweetheart of a ghoul. She nodded slightly, smiling in encouragement. He wound a hand in her hair and tugged on it. The sound that it drew from her was a pleased laugh mixed with a moan, it caused an involuntary twitch in his cock which left Nora writhing in pleasure.

The hand in her hair was perfect, not enough to hurt but just enough to send a thrill through her, he changed angles and she saw white spots, she could hear a combination of Nate and John breathing heavily.

Nate's voice hitched a little and she felt the warmth of his come splattering across her chest.

The sight of Nate loosing control sent Hancock dangerously close to the edge, "Nora - I'm -"

Watching the emotions and the sheer pleasure across John's face sent her over into the abyss, she shouted his name as ecstasy overtook her.

Hancock snarled his release into her neck, the vibration of the sound sending pleasant little aftershocks through Nora's body. She kissed his cheek where his face was buried in her neck.

Nate disappeared into the bathroom across the hall.

John turned his head and smiled at her, "If this is one big Jet flashback I'm gonna be pissed."

Nora brought her hand up to his face, "I love you John."

The light in his eyes got even brighter, "Love you too Nora." They shared a slow, passionate kiss.

Nate appeared beside them with a cloth. He leant forwards as they broke apart. Her chest was heaving and her husband smiled at her, "Don't wanna get all stuck together now do we?" When he was done he placed the cloth to the side, giving Nora a sweet kiss, "Love you babe."

"Love you too, ya big stud."

With the help of John, they arranged a boneless Nora under the covers. Nate snuggled up to her, John sandwiched her in on the other side.

Nate's hand snaked across her chest to link with Hancock's

"Was that ok?" John asked, almost nervously. Nate grinned and squeezed his hand.

"It was perfect." Nora replied sleepily, "Love you guys."

"We love you too cupcake."

* * *

Sturges wiped the sweat from his face and picked up another nail. He smiled as he saw Nora emerge from her house laughing. With what that girl had been through she deserved to laugh. She reached out a hand and the mayor of Goodneighbor emerged from the porch to take it.

He loved how close the trio were, their energy was infectious. Nora pulled the ghoul into a hug. Had Nora not been happily married to Nate, Hancock would've made the perfect match for her.

He nearly dropped the hammer as he watched the two share a kiss. Nora wouldn't cheat on Nate, but that was definitely Hancock she was kissing, he was sure of it.

He was trying to formulate some sort of way to tell Nate when the man in his thoughts came out of the house. He went to stand as he was sure there was going to be a fight.

Nate came up to them and hugged both of them. Sturges frowned, confused. Nate leaned forwards and kissed his wife, then turned to Hancock and laid an equally passionate kiss on his best friend.

"Oh." Sturges had one of those light bulb moments where everything fell into place.

Watching them walk off down the street - Nora on the left holding hands with John, Nate on the right holding the ghoul's other hand - he shrugged.

"Well, ain't that a picture."


End file.
